


Voicemails

by Wistful_Wild



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wistful_Wild/pseuds/Wistful_Wild
Summary: Six messages from Chaotic Games.
Kudos: 1





	Voicemails

"Good evening, Alice. Your Chaotic virtual assistant here to inform you of… six unheard voicemails. Play now?"

…

"Alice, it's me, Henry. When you get back from vacation, we need to talk about the CodeMasters. Their behavior as of late has become… suspicious."

…

"Tira here. Alice, I heard about the situation mentioned by Henry in your last voicemail. If action is indeed needed for the council, do not act. I'll… take it from there."

…

"David here. About our last meeting. I wanted to clarify. My point was while our efforts to keep Chaotic, the virtual reality secret have succeeded, we still need to watch out for the handful of players who do manage to convince people of its existence. If the wrong person finds out, we could be in trouble. Aleph doesn't appear to be taking that seriously. Uh, don't tell him I told you."

…

"Hello, Alice. This is Aleph, your new boss. But you should know that by now. Tira informed me you were questioning my reasons as to suspending the Chaotic Crisis Control program. It's quite simple. There's no way the creatures could even reach Earth. Not with our new security measures for Chaotic. Even if they did, they wouldn't pose the existential threat feared by your previous boss. It was a pointless project eating precious resources. I understand your concern, but there is nothing to worry about. Now, I'm not going to demote or fire you. There will be conflict with these sorts of things… Meet with me when you return from Jamaica."

…

"Hey, it's Jin. Any leads with finding the original task force? Aleph's becoming impatient. Says he has big plans for Chaotic, but he can't open the door without the people who found it, the keys. Well, I've got nothing. It's like these researchers fell off the face of the Earth when the game went into development. I'll take any ideas you've got."

…

"Alice, it's Gareth. You talk to Bridget recently? She's still taking sick days and I can't reach her. Probably still shaken up by that creature memory. Can't say I blame her. That was… brutal. Let me know if you hear from her, okay?"

...

"End of messages."


End file.
